


pass me some liquor, won't you?

by hesitatedkitykatt (cbofdrainbow)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Brief description, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swapping, Switching, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Yoon Jeonghan, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbofdrainbow/pseuds/hesitatedkitykatt
Summary: Mingyu challenged the line that night and Jeonghan crossed it for fun.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 52





	pass me some liquor, won't you?

**I**

"Shut up Mingyu."

Mingyu glanced at his co-worker. Jeonghan walked pass him with a handkerchief in one of his hands and a bucket in another. He swiped the ice cube on the table down into the bucket. Face emotionless. Followed the act, Mingyu looked at Jeonghan's black sash that outlined his body in the purple light.

The bar had closed.

"I said shut up."

"I didn't say shit." Mingyu finally protested.

"I can hear your eyes."

"Go fuck yourself."

Jeonghan dismissed that. Just tighten his loosen sash and walked away, probably headed to the toilet to throw the melted ice in that bucket. Mingyu couldn't help but watch him as he turned around.

Jeonghan came back and smacked Mingyu's butts.

"Hey!"

Despite it being a part of their daily bickering, he got annoyed.

"Stop eye-fucking me." Jeonghan rationalized his act right away.

He stood face to face with his colleague, looking eyes to eyes, hands-on hip, expressing, quoted Mingyu 'the bossy posture'.

"Look who's talking, you stop eye dry-humping the customer." Mingyu bit back, he referred to _the customer_ at the table ninth. An hour ago it had been intense between the man and his senior bartender. Since they took the waiter role to replace the absence of another employee as well, Jeonghan was here and there swaying his hip while serving order. Basically how Mingyu started to get distracted.

"For the record. It's two ways. We have an agreement and he and I had sex."

"You're alone tonight though. Is the agreement expired? "

"Not your business. But notice that you didn't reject my presumption so you really were eyefucking me."

"hot or uncomfy?"

"Neither," he answered while rolling his eyes "and I hate you."

"Believe me the feeling couldn't get more mutual."

"Yeah, don't hop on my dick then."

"I hate dicks."

"But suck some in the toilet."

Mingyu snapped at that, eyes widen. Boy was so bad at hiding practically anything, let alone feelings, "Who told you that?"

"Nobody. Next time lower down your voice pup. You don't want boss to know you're doing it in your work shift." Jeonghan sincerely suggested, which was rare of him. While Mingyu was thankful for that, it also came with the fact that Jeonghan did hear him while he was giving head. Which was both embarrassing... and hot?

"Thanks. You're a professional huh."

"Not at sucking off obviously. Because you're on the chart, can't beat you."

"And how'd you know?"

"You're dry. Aren't you? Just say you want some. Is it a drought down there."

"It's Friday night hyung."

"And?" He kept his voice straight, pretending the word hyung with such a sweet tone didn't affect him in an unorthodox way

"If you consider sacrificing your ego, guarantee I can blow your mind."

"blow _my mind?_ Or,...? "

"You get the puns. don't act like that."

Jeonghan started to giggle. What they have against each other for years of working together was out of definitions. Mingyu said they better stay the furthest away from each other. Jeonghan said he never get along so bad with anyone more in his life. Even when they came to terms and settled that they were brothers, rather than friends, they were each other least favorite brother.

Jeonghan was always playful, Mingyu straightforward. They didn't know where to draw the line. Although they could at some point, it would be a zig-zag and faded rectangle. That was how terrible their marker point was. To name some, holding hands was too intimate, but kissing once or twice as a prank or to celebrate birthdays was fine.

So to say, Mingyu challenged the line that night and Jeonghan crossed it for fun.

"We should bet."

"about?"

"you, blowing my mind."

"you're losing."

"don't get too full of yourself pup."

"I don't care how your game works just decide if you're coming with me or nah."

The older kept quiet, put on poker face and processing.

Mingyu was growing impatient at that point. There was a whole image, an animation even, of how good the older would look closer and under, and above, and just anywhere near his private parts. Thus he doubled the offer.

"Whatever you wanna do with the ninth guy, do it with me instead."

_the ninth guy- the guy in the ninth table._

Jeonghan eyes lighted up at that. Face painted with a mischievous smile, "You have no idea."

"Surprise me."

The older grabbed the car key.

"Your place."

Funny how both of them thought the other had fallen into a trap.

**II**

Mingyu had some ideas.

Though most of them were buried in his senior's crotch and some of them are being pulled out by the hand that gripped on his hair keeping his mouth moving up and down.

"God, you're actually good at this."

The younger then relaxed his mouth and pull out completely, teeth made a little contact with the other's member, making a _pop_ sound when he left the tip.

"Thanks," He said, raising his head to meet his partner in sin.

"What? I don't want your acknowledgment. Get your lips back where it was."

Mingyu hated him, to be honest, "You ungrateful brat."

But it also felt good to get back to this, especially when it's Jeonghan. He got to see the sight he'd never thought he had a chance to see in his life, lips parted, moaning, praising, demanding.

And he wanted to choke on it, if he's brave, if that would make his senior scream out his name.

Way better, he hallowed his cheek and milk a long whine of satisfaction.

**III**

"You look like a runway model."

Jeonghan who sat almost naked on the sofa looked at his junior. Mingyu came out of his bedroom with no clothes, standing at the door. Tall, tan and terrific, like an American film title.

He was just standing there, one hand slow-pumping his own cock, a lube in his other hand. That alone spun Jeonghan's head around. 

Enjoying himself, Mingyu played along. "On the cover."

"In adult magazines." Jeonghan specified in hope of annoying the younger.

"Finished? could have been on your back and show me some love long ago, hyung."

"We're literally enemies."

Yet as Mingyu walked toward him, he did as requested.

And let the other settled between his legs, let a hand reached to massage his inner thighs.

Another minute, let his member sank into him without any disagreement.

"Any preference?"

"Tell me-- lists of-- my personality flaws."

"Really? what type of crap is that? You like being miserable?"

The older didn't reply, apparently he was so full that he couldn't bring himself to talk.

Mingyu went with the flow.

"I don't like-"

"ah!"

"-that you're strong-headed, cocky, have an attitude,"

With each flaw he brought up, he put more force in his thrust. He could tell that the other did like it. A type of masochism probably, an emotionally one. So Mingyu automatically did what he usually did, blocked Jeonghan's happiness "but deep down you're just a caring bro so don't act so bold now. I know what you are."

"I said," the older tried to talk back. seemed struggling at that. "flaws, you fucker."

"It is a flaw,"

With his strong hands, he pushed Jeonghan down even more to the sofa. Thumbs slipped between Jeonghan's lips, the latter sucked it in. Both of them didn't know whether it's supposed to be hot or were they just fighting. Mingyu chose the first while replacing thumbs with lips. The taller murmured words between the kiss "caring too much is a flaw."

If this was a normal conversation at the end of their work shift Jeonghan would have put the bucket with ice-cube melting aside and sit on the table looking at Mingyu as if he's possed.

But this, in the younger's room, he tried to grab Mingyu's hips, in that minute he almost pulled out thinking it was too much, but his senior pulled him closer asking him to do the opposite.

Jeonghan turned out to be the one that lost it.

_come on, come on, come on, come on_

For a moment Mingyu gave up playing game. He went deaf, hip snapped wild.

Filthy sounds filled the room. He didn't register what Jeonghan said, they're barely a phrase.

Sweats glazed his forehead. 

"Shit! Sorry.." He pulled out all of a sudden, lust spilled out almost too late almost invade into the other space. Luckily there were just some spilled on his body part "I mean you're still..I'll --"

"Shhhhhh. Mingyu..." Jeonghan pants between syllables but kept his sentence audible, his legs sore and he barely moved. "Remember the ninth guy?"

Mingyu noded.

"We bang."

"You already told me that."

"Did I tell you I fill him up?"

"oh? ... oh, I thought.." He stopped himself, realized how it could be offensive

"Fuck your thought. Why? because he looks way thicker? "

"You're right. Fuck my thought. I'm wrong," he paused. hesitated. Not that he had never been there before. It's just... wouldn't be such a weird scenario especially because Jeonghan could be such a smug dick sometimes. Mingyu could feel the older get cocky just by the thought of it, still... "Do you want to..., like,..."

"Well, I'm not a sex-crazed. Ask yourself pup. Do you like being taken care of? I'm your bro still"

Mingyu chuckle at _your bro_ the audacity to bring up fake ass brotherhood while he literally had cum on his thighs "I mean, not sure who's taking care of who at this point."

Jeonghan groaned "I'm just gonna go and help myself if you're going to be like this."

"Don't." it was exactly at that moment that he was enlightened. That _that_ was a hit. Weighting between the older get off edge unseen and, not only seen and heard but him specifically being the one and only that made Jeonghan presented himself seen and heard and over the non-catholic moon "you can use me."

**IV**

"I hate your confidence--"

"didn't ask for that."

"ah sorry."

"uh-huh."

"but can't I?"

"if it's not too hash."

"I'm soft for you."

"Liar."

"Busted. Should've said I'm hard for you." Shameless, he poked him with said literal hardness. Gross how much mingyu hate this man. to the fucking moon and back.

The next moment he forgot it all, the hatred, the horniness, the strange feelings that lingered on his lips when they kissed. He forgot it the moment he's got penetrated. He's missed this shit even if he had to recall it with the one and only jeonghan, he missed it.

"Hard again? look who blows your mind."

In Jeonghan's head, he never quit playing but his hormones went so high his cocky attitude flew out the window. All his decision are made by the dick inside the other's warm entrance.

so he quickens the pace almost spontaneously.

"you feel so good pup but I think you're losing the bet."

"fuck you."

"but-" Hissed between sentences, leaned down and shift angel to deepen the intimacy and whispered shits into his junior's ear "but you already did."

Mingyu's breath unconnected, voice cracked, all his muscles were put to good use, clenching and pushing back, making all the words in jeonghan mouth melted. The way he clenched was a figurative yell and it said _shut up just shut up or_ something like that.

But Jeonghan and shutting up? never.

"right. so good. so so good."

"close-"

"Right. Okay." He cooed, a hand reached for the other's member, stroking in rhythm. Speaking the familiar sentence Mingyu's always heard when working at the bar, almost making him curse of how bad the pun was, almost ruined the mood if he was not still being held and pounded. Not to mention the other was on edge and started to leak himself "Pass me some liquor, won't you? "

The best part was when the older rutted into him one last time with his own cum, he did as told, hard and lots, thinking of how could he manage not to feel things, to the worst have an erection when Jeonghan would have to say that to him at work on Monday.

**V**

"So,"

"yeah."

"I always think you're kinda cute when you don't fight back or try to bite me."

"I always think you're kinda cute when you fight."

"gross. such a psychopath."

"Let me rephrase. I always think you're kinda cute."

Jeonghan counted their breath while waiting for his junior to complete the sentences. He found the breathing went on way too long.

"finish your sentence pup."

"don't order me around."

"you-don't-order-me-around."

"period."

"what was that? "

"I always think you're kinda cute. period."

A little more breathing before Jeonghan replied: "That's not a rephrase, that's a cut-down."

Mingyu rolled his eyes "noted supervisor."

"this escalates quick but okay."

"Alright," they laid side by side as if they didn't know how to touch and god that was awkward but warm. In conclusion, kind of unacceptable. "alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even good? no
> 
> Do I feel sorry? hahaha also kinda no.
> 
> THANK YOU ❤️❤️


End file.
